


The Strange Case of Mr. Yoon and Mr. Choi

by LullabyForACat12



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyForACat12/pseuds/LullabyForACat12
Summary: Mr. Choi est le proviseur du lycée Cheodong. Mr. Yoon en est l'infirmier.Ils se croisent de temps en temps dans les couloirs, se saluent poliment et échangent quelques paroles ici et là.Rien de bien extravagant, n'est-ce pas ?Hé bien cela n'empêche pas les élèves de spéculer sur leur relation. Et bientôt une rumeur se met à circuler : Mr. Choi et Mr. Yoon seraient secrètement en couple.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 8





	1. They kissed in the infirmary.

Yoon Jeonghan, infirmier au lycée Cheodong, avait une routine bien définie. 

Il se levait le matin, faisait des exercices de respiration pendant dix minutes puis allait prendre une douche ; ensuite, il disciplinait ses cheveux châtains, s'habillait et prenait le bus de 6h10 pour arriver devant l'établissement à sept heures.

Une fois là, il faisait comme tous les élèves en retard : courir la pente le plus vite possible avant que les portes ne se ferment.

« Vous savez qu'il ne vous arrivera rien monsieur...» lui avait dit une élève, toute essoufflée alors qu'ils venaient tous deux de passer le portail de justesse « si vous arrivez en retard.

\- Je fais ça pour vous montrer que même les adultes doivent être à l'heure. » avait-il répondu en joignant un clin d'œil à ses paroles.

La vérité était que son cœur battait toujours la chamade quand il voyait les surveillants taper leurs baguettes de bois (toujours faites pour intimider, jamais pour sanctionner) sur le béton de la route pentue.

Après l'épreuve de la pente, il arrivait dans son bureau, enfilait sa blouse et s'asseyait à son bureau. Et passait le reste de sa journée assis à ne rien fai—

« Bonjour, Monsieur Yoon. »

Un homme dans sa trentaine venait d'entrer. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Jeonghan pour reconnaître les cheveux noirs proprement coiffés et les yeux fermes aux longs cils.

Choi Seungcheol était le nouveau proviseur du lycée Cheodong. Il était arrivé il y a un an et il avait captivé tout le monde. C'était un bel homme, cultivé et poli ; sa mère devait être fière de lui. Et toutes les femmes, folles de lui.

Jeonghan se leva et fit un court salut à l'homme.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Choi. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Je voulais vous demander de participer à la réunion mensuelle qui aura lieu ce soir. Je vous ai envoyé un mail mais vous n'avez pas répondu donc je suis venu vous voir en personne.

\- Oh... Désolé, je ne vérifie pas mes mails tous les jours... »

L’infirmier observa le proviseur commencer à se balader dans la petite infirmerie, à étudier chaque recoin de la pièce avec minutie et à juger l’état général des lieux. Il n’aimait pas trop ça.

« Quoiqu’il en soit, je viendrai. Merci beaucoup de vous être déplacé pour me prévenir. » ditil en espérant que l’homme cesse son inspection. En vain. Le proviseur commença à contourner le bureau parce que, pour une raison qui était tout à fait inconnue à Jeonghan, il se sentait assez l’aise pour dépasser cette barrière invisible.

Mr. Choi posa les yeux sur la peluche de lapin bleue posée sur l’étagère derrière Jeonghan et pointa le doigt vers celle-ci.

Il fit encore un pas, s’approchant un peu plus de l’infirmier. Malheureusement, il ne vit pas le sac à dos de se dernier et s’entremêla les pieds dedans résultant à une perte d’équilibre.

Il manqua de tomber sur l’infirmier qui le rattrapa de justesse.

_Flap !_

La porte de l’infirmerie s’ouvrit.

« Monsieur Yoon, Mina est— » s’exclama une jeune fille avec sa camarade sous le bras. Elle se figea, les yeux grands ouverts comme des soucoupes. Soudainement, sa bouche se ferma et elle se mit à rougir. « D-désolée de vous déranger monsieur mais… » elle sembla hésiter et ce sont les plaintes de son amie qui l’encouragèrent à poursuivre « Mina a très mal au ventre. »

Jeonghan repoussa doucement Mr. Choi et contourna le bureau pour aider l’élève à poser son amie sur l’un des lits cachés par un rideau. Il prit la température de l’adolescente puis lui posa quelques questions. Il se tourna pour récupérer une bouillote quand il se rendit compte que le proviseur n’avait pas bougé depuis tout à l’heure.

« Je viendrai à la réunion Monsieur Choi, merci. » dit-il simplement. Le proviseur comprit instantanément le message et partit.

 _Mais qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ?_ pensa Jeonghan. Puis il se rappela que l’épisode final de sa série était pour ce soir et pleura intérieurement en se disant qu’il devrait le regarder plus tard puisqu’il avait dit qu’il irait à la réunion.

◦❁◦

Ce n’est pas que ce genre de réunion était inutile mais Jeonghan ne voyait pas d’intérêt à sa présence. Il n’était pas professeur et n’avait donc aucun impact ou pouvoir sur les élèves ; il ne connaissait même pas le visage de la plupart d’entre eux et il savait qu’une rumeur circulait à son sujet (il serait un fantôme qui se matérialise à l’entrée de l’école le matin et dans les couloirs une fois la fin de journée arrivée). Et comme ceux qui arrivaient en retard étaient toujours les mêmes, seule une poignée d’élèves était au courant de son existence. Et l’administration, qui préférait renvoyer les élèves malades chez eux sans les envoyer à l’infirmerie au premier abord n’arrangeait rien.

Bref. Jeonghan était un fantôme pour les élèves… et les professeurs aussi, il semblerait.

« Nous avons une infirmerie ? » dit une professeure en fixant Jeonghan avec méfiance.

« Incroyable… » murmura un autre professeur comme si cette information remettait en cause toutes ses croyances.

Jeonghan leva les yeux au ciel, irrité. _Quel genre d’établissement scolaire n’a pas d’infirmerie ? Est-ce même légal de ne pas en avoir une ?_

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta intérieurement –parce Jeonghan ne savait pas sursauter ; tout son être se tendait et ses jambes devenaient faibles mais il ne _sursautait_ pas : il n’y avait jamais de preuve _visible_ de sa surprise.

« Monsieur Yoon travaille ici depuis presque cinq ans maintenant et vous ne le saviez pas ? » dit le proviseur en fronçant les sourcils. « Comment cela se fait-il ? Que faites-vous des élèves malades ? »

Le pauvre homme ne savait pas dans quel lycée il avait mis les pieds…

« C’est qu’il ne s’est jamais manifesté, monsieur. » expliqua encore une autre professeur « L’administration contacte d’elle-même les parents de l’élève malade pour qu’ils viennent le chercher.

\- Et ceux dont les parents ne peuvent pas se déplacer ? » Le silence dans la salle de réunion fut la seule réponse.

Monsieur Choi ne sembla pas savoir comment réagir et Jeonghan, étouffant sous la gêne générale, décida d’intervenir :

« Je comprends être passé sous le radar, après tout l’infirmerie est au fond d’un couloir et personne ne s’y aventure jamais. » Les deux jeunes filles de ce matin étaient seulement là parce que l’une des deux faisaient partie des retardataires récidivistes. « Du coup, je me disais qu’on pourrait coller des posters sur le tableau d’affichage et dans les couloirs pour que les élèves heu… apprennent qu’ils peuvent venir me voir s’ils ne se sentent pas bien. »

Jeonghan n’avait pas parlé autant depuis longtemps ; il était légèrement essoufflé. Mais toujours impressionné par ses capacités d'improvisation.

« Ce n’est pas une mauvaise idée. » une professeure lui sourit « Et puis, maintenant que nous savons qu’il y a une infirmerie, nous allons pouvoir y envoyer nos élèves. »

Jeonghan hocha la tête. La main du proviseur glissa de son épaule et il tourna son regard vers celui-ci. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte que sa main était restée aussi longtemps sur son épaule –Mr. Choi non plus, vu son expression.

« Bien. Maintenant que cela est réglé, passons au gymnase. »

Jeonghan hocha la tête, l’air concentré. Il passa tout de même tout le reste de la réunion dans ses pensées.

Mr. Choi parla soudainement un peu plus fort que précédemment et il posa ses yeux sur lui. Il avait l’air jeune, probablement un peu plus vieux que Jeonghan. Grand et musclé, une mâchoire carrée, pas une ride sur le visage, de longs cils et des cheveux coiffés avec application… C’était un homme séduisant. Il ressemblait à cette figure d’homme stable et fort que les médias aimaient dépeindre comme le genre préféré des femmes. Il devait aussi plaire aux hommes ; Jeonghan était bien placé pour le savoir.

 _Est-ce que Mr. Choi est marié ?_ se demanda-t-il _Hum…_ _Pas d’alliance. Il a l’air d’un homme secret, ce ne serait pas étonnant qu’il la retire avant le travail._

« N’est-ce pas monsieur Yoon ? » parla soudainement l’homme qu’il observait.

Jeonghan se redressa un peu, rougissant.

« Tout à fait. » répondit-il avec une voix beaucoup plus stable que son état intérieur.

Mr. Choi hocha la tête puis reprit où il s’était interrompu et Jeonghan retourna à ses pensées.

◦❁◦

« Bien. Bon travail tout le monde. » dit Mr. Choi en tapant une fois dans ses mains. « Bonne soirée à vous tous. »

Tout le corps enseignant se mit en branle comme une machine et chacun rassemblait ses affaires pour partir. Quelques groupes se formèrent pour discuter de choses plus légères –tel que la chatte de Mme. Kim qui venait tout juste de donner naissance à cinq petits.

Jeonghan, ne désirant que rentrer chez lui et dormir jusqu’au lundi suivant, quitta discrètement la pièce.

Il se dirigea d’abord vers la sortie avant de faire demi-tour ; il devait passer à son bureau pour le ranger. Il aimait le trouver propre le lundi matin mais pour ça, il devait l’ordonner un peu le vendredi.

Il lui fallut quarante minutes pour arriver à un résulta satisfaisant –en grande partie parce qu’il s’était assoupi, appuyé sur le balais.

Tranquillement, il se dirigea dans les couloirs noirs du lycée en direction de la sortie. Ses clés, tournant autour de son index, résonnaient agréablement avec chacun de ses pas. Il arriva dans l’entrée et n’eut aucun mal à ouvrir la porte ; les autres devaient encore être dans la salle de réunion.

Il sortit et s’arrêta devant l’escalier. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel ; presque une pleine lune.

« Je vous ramène ? » dit-on dans son dos.

« Ah, proviseur Choi, c’est vous. » bien qu’il ait vu l’homme un peu plus tôt, il le salua tout de même « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais prendre le bus.

\- A cette heure-ci ? Je sais que vous n’êtes pas habitué à rentrer aussi tard, surtout pour une réunion qui ne vous a concerné que cinq minutes. Vous ramenez chez vous est le moins que je puisse faire pour me faire pardonner. »

Jeonghan haussa les épaules.

« Il n’y a pas vraiment de quoi se faire pardonner. » Mr. Choi sembla vouloir encore insister et comme Jeonghan n’avait pas vraiment la force de continuer cette échange plus longtemps, il rajouta : « Mais je vous avoue que rentrer en dix minutes au lieu de quarante est une offre difficile à refuser. »

Le regard de Mr. Choi s’illumina et le coin de ses lèvres tremblèrent un peu, comme s’il se retenait de sourire.

« Bien. Je verrouille la porte et nous pouvons y aller. » il sonnait un peu plus enjoué que précédemment ; Jeonghan se dit qu’il avait fait le bon choix en acceptant.

Ils ne dirent rien de tout le trajet et l'infirmier fut soulagé qu’il ne dura effectivement qu’une dizaine de minutes.

« C’est ici. » dit-il en pointant l’immeuble à côté du sien –il n’était pas fou, il connaissait à peine le proviseur, il n’allait pas lui donner comme ça son adresse (il oubliait que l’homme avait déjà accès à ce genre d’informations).

« J’habite un peu plus loin. » informa Mr. Choi et Jeonghan sourit poliment. Ce n’est pas qu’il n’en avait rien à faire mais un peu quand-même.

« Bonne soirée, monsieur.

\- Vous aussi. »

Jeonghan ferma doucement la portière de la voiture et Mr. Choi lui fit un petit sourire avant de démarrer.

Il attendit qu’il disparaisse au bout de la rue pour rentrer chez lui.

 _Quelle drôle de vision_ , songea-t-il en pensant au sourire du proviseur, _même son sourire est beau._


	2. They have secret dates at the laundromat in the middle night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les vieux sont horribles ! Courage, vous deux !

Une rumeur circulait depuis quelques jours. Au début, Jeonghan pensait qu’elle était au sujet de deux élèves et donc ça ne l’avait pas intéressé. Puis, il s’était rendu compte que les quelques étudiants qu’il croisait dans les couloirs chuchotaient toujours en le regardant. Jeonghan n’était pas moche mais il n’était pas non plus assez beau pour qu’on parle de lui en rougissant ; c’est pourquoi il ne tarda pas à comprendre que la rumeur le concernait. 

Il ne savait ce qu’elle disait mais il n’en avait rien à faire. Du moment qu’il ne risquait pas de perdre son travail à cause de celle-ci, tout allait bien.

Quoiqu’il en soit, avec cette rumeur qui circulait, les étudiants avaient laissé tomber l'idée qu'il y ait un fantôme hantant l'école, avaient localisé l’infirmerie et venaient souvent la squatter.

Soudainement, tout le monde avait des maux de ventre et de tête et son bureau autre fois si calme et agréable n'était maintenant que plainte et acné.

Jeonghan n'aurait rien contre les étudiants bien sûr ; il aurait probablement tué pour ne pas aller à l'école. Feindre la maladie était sans nulle doute plus raisonnable.

« Bonjour monsieur ! »

Ça, par contre, ça n’était clairement pas raisonnable.

« Mademoiselle Kwon, retournez à votre salle. » dit l'infirmier sans se tourner vers la porte.

« Mais j'ai mal à la tête ! » protesta la jeune fille.

Jeonghan donna des vitamines à un garçon qu'il renvoya aussi tôt en cours, ignorant ses complaintes.

Il devrait songer à racheter des vitamines ; en donner à tout le monde impactait considérablement son stock.

« Je comprends que l'école puisse être pénible parfois mais je ne veux pas être complice de tes actions. Compris ? »

Kwon Mina était une élève de première. Depuis qu'elle était venue pour un (vrai) mal de ventre, dans les bras de son amie, elle ne cessait de venir ici. Elle s'installait toujours sur le même lit près de la fenêtre et dormait au soleil comme un chat jusqu'à la prochaine heure de cours. Elle ne dérangeait pas Jeonghan d'habitude mais il commençait à s'inquiéter pour son avenir scolaire ; ce n’était pas bon de rater autant de cours. Il ne pouvait donc pas la laisser continuer ainsi.

« Monsieur... s'il-vous- plait ? » dit-elle doucement en s'asseyant sur son lit habituel.

Tiens… Il ne l'avait jamais entendu aussi triste.

Jeonghan jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Elle avait l'air épuisée.

 _Comment peut-on avoir une telle expression à son âge ?_ se demanda-t-il en prenant un sachet de vitamine en poudre et un verre d'eau.

« Prend ça. » il tendit le gobelet à Mina « Et va te coucher, tu iras mieux dans une heure. »

Il tira le rideau et alla s’assoir à son bureau. Il fixa méchamment l’écran de son ordinateur, très insatisfait de sa décision finale.

_C’est la dernière fois que la laisse rester, la dernière !_

Il soupira.

_Est-ce qu’elle a des problèmes à la maison ou à l’école ? Peut-être qu’elle est fatiguée parce qu’elle a beaucoup étudié hier soir… Elle n’a pas l’air de prendre l’école assez au sérieux pour ça. Elle ne serait quand-même pas harcelée ?!_

Jeonghan ferma la page Netflix de son navigateur. Il allait mener sa petite enquête.

∘◦❁◦∘

Jeonghan était un oiseau de nuit. C’était l’une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait du mal à se lever le matin. Une fois, quand il était encore au collège il avait expérimenté le calme de la nuit et le sentiment de liberté l’accompagnant et puis il en était tombé amoureux.

La nuit, ses voisins de parlaient plus fort et les voitures ne passaient plus aussi souvent sous sa fenêtre. Les chiens dormaient et les insectes murmuraient. Et les rues étaient pleines de chats en balade.

Ils étaient habituellement les seuls êtres vivants qu’il croisait quand il sortait faire sa lessive. Il aimait la manière dont ils s’immobilisaient et l’observaient passer avec leurs yeux perçant avant de reprendre leur route une fois qu’ils ne s’inquiétaient plus de lui.

 _Si seulement je pouvais en adopter un_ , pensa Jeonghan en fixant la tête ronde et sûrement douce d’un chat blanc et marron, _Il faut que je trouve un nouvel appart’._

Il raffermit sa prise sur le panier de vêtements sales qu’il tenait et reprit sa route.

L’une des choses que Jeonghan aimait particulièrement faire la nuit, c’était sa lessive. Il n’y avait personne que venait aussi tard donc il pouvait s’assoir tranquillement à la laverie automatique et lire des mangas en attendant que ses vêtements soient propres .

La laverie automatique était, même si cela ne se voyait pas de l’extérieur, très jolie. Le sol était couvert de dalles rose pastel et blanches, des bancs en bois clair avaient été installé contre un mur, une longue table en plastique dur blanc était positionnée au milieu de la pièce et devant le mur opposé à celui des bancs se trouvé une ligne de machines à laver posées les unes sur les autres. Quelques plantes étonnamment en bonne santé comblaient les angles de mur libre et il y avait un distributeur de lessive en dose à l’entrée ; avec quelques wons, il était même possible d’acheter une boisson.

De temps en temps –comme ce soir, Jeonghan prenait une canette de thé glacé. Il avait choisi comme lecture de ce soir un manga que lui avait conseillé il y a des années, un copain de fac ; une histoire suivant les aventures d’un jeune garçon aux capacités hors-normes à la recherche de son père.

 _Quelle dévotion…_ Il tourna la page en fronçant les sourcils. _J’espère qu’il lui en collera une quand ils se rencontreront enfin, c’est tout ce que mérite cet homme._

La porte de la laverie s’ouvrit et Jeonghan leva les yeux de son livre.

_Qu’est-ce que–_

« Proviseur Choi ? » s’étonna-il avant de se rappeler que ce n’était pas si surprenant que cela puisque le proviseur aussi n’habitait pas loin.

« Oh ! Infirmier Yoon. Bonsoir. »

Mr. Choi remplit une machine, la lança et fit un tour de la table avant de s’approcher à nouveau de Jeonghan.

« Que lisez-vous ?

\- Un manga. » réponse stupide à une question stupide.

Le proviseur hocha la tête, ses cheveux dépourvus de gel rebondissant un peu.

C’était étrange de le voir comme ça, sans costume. Il avait l’air plus jeune et moins stricte ; presque mignon, même.

Jeonghan baissa les yeux vers son livre. Les yeux brillants et le sourire joyeux de Mr. Choi lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Vous voulez lire avec moi ? »

Ah, ils étaient de retour.

« Pourquoi pas ! »

∘◦❁◦∘

Lee Jihan, dix-sept ans, en première au lycée Cheodong, vivait avec un tyran. Ce tyran, c’était son grand-frère, Lee Jihoon, 29 ans, professeur de musique au lycée Cheodong. Cet homme, aussi petit soit-il, était l’être le plus intimidant que Jihan connaissait. Il était très calme et silencieux mais un regard de sa part pouvait figer sur place l’homme le plus grand et le plus fort.

Il savait à quel point il était intimidant et n’hésitait pas à se servir de son regard contre son fragile petit-frère pour lui faire faire tout ce qu’il voulait.

C’est pourquoi le pauvre petit Jihan était dehors au milieu de la nuit, deux sacs de vêtements sales dans les bras et un malheureux sweat à capuche sur lui contre le vent.

« Va faire la lessive. » lui avait dit son ainé sans quitter la télévision des yeux.

« Mais, hyung, il fait nuit… » avait-il répliqué en ramenant ses jambes contre son buste.

« Il ne va rien t’arriver. Va. » Jihoon ne lui avait jeté qu’un coup d’œil mais ça avait suffit pour qu’il se lève et obéisse.

Et le voila maintenant. Dehors, par ce froid de novembre, les jambes à la merci de l’extérieur.

Heureusement, la laverie n’était pas loin de chez eux. Il avait atteint la porte en une dizaine de minutes.

Il poussa celle-ci avec son épaule et entra. Il se courba poliment en direction des deux hommes déjà présents et se dirigea vers une des machines pour la remplir.

« Qui c’est, lui ? » dit l’un des hommes et, pensant qu’il parlait de lui, Jihan se tourna vers eux.

C’est là qu’il reconnut, malgré le manque de costume et de blouse blanche, le proviseur et l’infirmier de son lycée.

Il paniqua, baissant la tête pour ne pas être reconnu –comme si les deux adultes s’embêtaient à retenir le visage de chaque étudiant.

« C’est l’un des amis du personnage principal.

\- Oh.

\- Il est parti de son côté pour venger son clan, c’est pour ça qu’il n’apparait que maintenant. »

Ah… Ils parlaient du manga, pas de Jihan.

Il releva un peu la tête, juste assez pour voir le duo.

Ils étaient assis l’un à côté de l’autre pour pouvoir lire en même temps. L’infirmier se tenait bien droit, appuyé contre le mur et le proviseur était penché vers le livre, attentif à ce qu’il lisait. Ils étaient… très proches.

On aurait presque dit… un couple.

Jihan jeta un regard à l’horloge murale ; une heure du matin.

_Est-ce qu’ils sont venus ensemble ? Oh mon dieu, ils sont venus ensemble ! Peut-être qu’ils sont colocataires… non, pas à leur âge. Ça veut dire que…_

Jihan se sentit violemment rougir.

_C’est un rendez-vous nocturne !_

Il baissa les yeux sur son portable. Un épisode de la série qu’il regardait avec son frère lui revint en mémoire.

 _Oh les pauvres. Si ça se trouve, ils sont obligés de se voir ici parce que leurs familles respectives refusent leur relation !_ Mr. Choi avait l’air de venir d’une famille riche et traditionnelle, Jihan ne serait pas choqué que celle-ci préfère avoir une descendance que voir leur fils heureux.

 _Les vieux sont horribles !_ pensa-t-il en retenant un sanglot. _Courage, vous deux !_

Jeonghan sentit soudainement un frisson descendre le long de son dos.

Mr. Choi leva les yeux en sa direction ;

« Vous avez froid ?

\- Non, mais… je crois bien que quelqu’un est en train de penser à moi. »

Mr. Choi se redressa en grimaçant.

« Je crois que moi aussi. »


	3. They live together with their dog (aww!)

Aujourd’hui Jeonghan n’avait rien envie de faire. C’était souvent le cas mais aujourd’hui plus que d’habitude. 

Il était un peu démoralisé, à vrai dire. Peut-être que c’était dû à la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber depuis son réveil ou alors c’était les cris des voisins qui se disputaient encore pour quelque chose d’insignifiant.

Si seulement je travaillais… il n’aurait pas fait grand-chose de sa journée mais il l’aurait fait ailleurs qu’ici, au moins.

« Je hais les vacances… »

Il se coucha au sol, au milieu de son salon et soupira. Il tourna la tête vers sa terrasse ; l’eau l’avait trempé, heureusement qu’il avait rentré ses plantes la vieille (sinon il les aurait probablement laissé se noyer à cause de sa flemme).

Son téléphone vibra, rajoutant plus de bruit à son environnement et il fronça les sourcils.

Qui pouvait bien oser le déranger dans son désespoir ?

**[Hé hyung ! On sort au karaoké ce soir, tu viens ?] > **

Lee Seokmin ne contactait Jeonghan que pour deux choses : des appels au secours (« comment on fait des pâtes, hyung ? » « Quelle ampoule je devrais acheter pour mon salon ? » « Tu connais un bon toiletteur pour chien ? » « Tu sais comment faire disparaitre un corps ? ») ou des invitations pour faire un karaoké.

Ils se connaissaient depuis le lycée et, bien qu’ils n’eussent pas intégré la même licence, étaient allés à la même université. Ils en avaient vécu des choses ensemble. Ils ne se voyaient plus souvent mais ce n’était pas grave ; l’important était que Seokmin n’oublie pas de l’inviter à son mariage quand cela se fera.

**< [Quelle heure ?] **

**[20h. Joshua hyung et Seungkwan viennent aussi.] > **

**< [OK. Je serai là à 20h15] **

**[OK :D] > **

Ah, un smiley sourire. Comme celui de… Mr. Choi.

Jeonghan soupira.

Cela faisait une semaine que l’homme lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Il le revoyait à la laverie automatique sous les petites lumières chaudes de la guirlande, ses doux cheveux retombant sur son front et son air enjoué… la manière dont son visage était proche du sien quand ils lisaient ensemble.

Jeonghan grimaça. Il pouvait sentir ses oreilles chauffer.

« Arrête de penser à lui. » ronchonna-t-il en se redressant. Il devait trouver une tenue pour ce soir.

∘◦❁◦∘

Quand on est salarié ou étudiant, ce qui est bien, c’est qu’il y a toujours un moment où on peut souffler. La fin de la journée, les weekends, les vacances ; toujours un moment ou on peut mettre sur pause sa vie professionnelle. Pourtant, il y a une catégorie de personne qui n’est jamais tranquille.

C’est celle à laquelle appartient Kwon Mina.

Celle des harcelés.

Mina n’était pas bien différente de ses camarades. Elle pouvait se fondre dans la masse tant elle était banale. Malgré cela, ils avaient décidé qu’elle n’était pas normale et qu’elle méritait de souffrir ; de voir son repas renversé, sa table de cours vandalisée, son casier forcé, ses vêtements étrangement coupés…

Et tout ça pour quelque chose qui n’avait rien à voir avec elle. Tout ça parce que son père était un détenu.

Mina étudiait dans une école prestigieuse mais ce n’était pas grâce à ses parents.

Sa mère, la personne qui subvenait initialement aux besoins de sa famille, était décédée peu avant sa naissance et son père, un pauvre poissonnier, avait dû se résoudre à pratiquer des activités illégales pour prendre soin de ses enfants. Et c’est quand tout commençait à aller mieux, que la police avait débarqué chez eux pour l’emporter loin de ses enfants.

Mina étudiait dans une école prestigieuse parce que son frère, qui était revenu à la maison après douze ans de vie à la capitale pour prendre soin d’elle, s’était avéré assez aisé pour le lui offrir.

Elle avait été si heureuse quand il lui avait ramené son uniforme et qu’elle avait vu le logo sur la veste. Elle avait été si heureuse quand elle avait rigolé pour la première fois avec quelqu’un de sa classe. Elle avait été si heureuse quand ses camarades de classe s’étaient extasiés devant la longueur de ses cheveux.

Elle l’avait été tellement moins quand l’un d’entre eux lui avait demandé bien fort si son père était bel et bien ce criminel dont avait parlé les médias deux mois plus tôt.

C’est ce jour-là, alors que son habituel sourire joyeux s’était évanoui, que ceux qu’elle croyait ses amis avaient décidé qu’elle serait leur souffre-douleur.

La seule personne qui lui parlait encore, c’était une élève d’un niveau supérieur avec qui elle mangeait. Et c’était grâce à cette même personne qu’elle avait trouvé son petit coin de paradis : l’infirmerie.

Mr. Yoon, l’infirmier était assez gentil pour la laisser rester mais elle ne devait pas trop faire de bruit.

Et pour une raison inconnue, il y avait un certain sens du devoir envers lui qui s’était développé en elle.

C’est pourquoi, quand elle le vit au loin, assis au sol et complétement bourré par un froid glacial, elle laissa tomber l’idée de rentrer vite chez elle pour raccompagner l’homme jusque chez lui.

« Monsieur Yoon ? »

∘◦❁◦∘

« Hyung ! »

Seokmin lui sauta dessus.

« Hyung ! »

L’imita Seungkwan.

Jeonghan sentit son vieux dos craquer.

« Vous voulez ma mort ! » accusa-t-il en se redressant.

Le duo ricana. Quelqu’un posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Au moins, ils ne t’ont pas sauté dessus en même temps.

\- Hong Joshua.

\- Yoon Jeonghan. »

L’infirmier sourit. Ça faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas vu son meilleur-ami.

Ils échangèrent une rapide accolade puis Seokmin les poussa vers le bâtiment qui abritait le karaoké.

« Bonsoir messieurs. Vous désirez une salle pour combien de temps ? » demanda la réceptionniste en souriant poliment.

Jeonghan leva les yeux vers le panneau présentant les tarifs. Les prix avaient augmenté depuis la dernière fois…

« Disons une heu—

\- Trois ! » le coupa Seungkwan « L’un de nous viendra régler la différence si on décide de rester plus longtemps. »

Jeonghan aimait chanter. Il adorait ça, même ! Mais trois heures… avec ces énergumènes ? Cela serait à coup sûr une épreuve.

« Ils ont rénové les salles ! » s’extasia Joshua en caressant le nouveau canapé en simili-cuire. « J’adore cette couleur… »

Seungkwan ricana. « Résiste à la tentation, hyung. Mettre de l’argent de côté pour les études de ta fille est plus important qu’un nouveau canapé.

\- C’est une drôle d’obsession quand-même. » commenta Seokmin. Jeonghan hocha la tête.

« Digne d’une femme au foyer riche dans un drama. N’est-ce pas, ajumma ? »

Il esquiva de peu la tape de Joshua et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

« Bon, qui commence ? »

Seokmin se jeta sur l’album et l’éplucha rapidement avant de se saisir aussi rapidement de la télécommande.

« J’adore cette chanson ! » annonça-t-il.

Ils avaient tous fait partie de la chorale de leur lycée ; ils étaient tous des chanteurs et les écouter chanter était toujours un plaisir. Et Jeonghan, était fan de ballade, avait ressenti tant de bonheur quand l’écran du karaoké avait pris cette couleur violette associée aux ballades.

Dommage que cela n’avait pas duré longtemps.

Les premières notes avaient résonné dans la pièce et Jeonghan avait pris une douche froide.

_Pas cette chanson… Je hais cette chanson. Foutu chanson._

Il n’était pas un grand buveur. Il n’était pas particulièrement fan de l’alcool mais en buvait quand-même juste assez pour paraitre chic (aux mariages) ou détendu (aux fêtes).

Mais, suite à l’interprétation de Seokmin et parce qu’il n’avait plus le cœur à chanter mais voulait tout de même s’occuper, il avait enchainé les verres et la jeune femme qui ramenait sans cesse de nouvelles bouteilles n’aida pas.

Et donc, au bout des cinq heures passées au karaoké, il était complétement bourré.

Joshua était rapidement parti rapidement car sa fille s’était réveillée et refusait, d’après la baby-sitter, de retourner se coucher sans son père. Seokmin, un Seungkwan coincé sous le bras, avait appelé un taxi pour qu’ils puissent rentrer chez eux.

« On peut demander au taxi de faire un détour pour te ramener si tu veux.

\- Nan, ça va aller. Je préfére marcher. » avait-il répondu, la bouche pâteuse. « J’habite vraiment pas loin. Dépêchez-vous de rentrer, vous avez l’air claqué.

\- OK… Bonne nuit, hyung.

\- Toi aussi, Minnie. »

Jeonghan attendit que le taxi soit hors de portée de vue pour s’assoir au bord du trottoir.

Il soupira. Cette soirée ne s’était pas déroulée comme prévue.

Sa soirée avait été gâchée pour quelque chose d’aussi bête qu’une chanson. Tout ça parce qu’il n’arrivait toujours pas à digérer la rupture avec son ex.

 _Je me lève dans cinq minutes_ , pensa-t-il en posant son menton sur ses genoux. _Cinq petites minutes…_

« Monsieur Yoon ? »

_Hé merde, il manquait plus que ça._

Si Mr. Choi apprenait qu’il s’était fait chopper par des élèves complétement bourré, il perdrait son travail.

« Monsieur Yoon, vous dormez ?

\- N-non. » il se redressa « Je prends une pause, ma ballade du soir m’a épuisé. » mentit-il. Il jeta un coup d’œil à l’étudiante pour voir si elle le croyait. « Ah, Kwon Mina. C’est toi. »

OK. Fausse alerte. Sa carrière était sauve.

« Aide-moi à me lever, s’il-te-plait. » Elle le saisit sous le bras et tira de toutes ses forces. « Super, merci. »

Avant qu’elle ne puisse s’écarter, il attrapa habilement l’arrière sa manche pour la maintenir en place.

« Je te préviens, si tu dis à qui que ce soit que tu m’as vu dans cet état, je te balance au conseil disciplinaire. » Menaça-t-il. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas fait ça mais il trouva s’en être bien sorti.

Cependant, elle ne réagît pas du tout comme il s’attendait. Au contraire, elle rigola.

« Vous êtes chou. » dit-elle en arrangeant son manteau. « Allez, venez je vous ramène chez vous.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous avez vu votre joli minois ? Qui sait ce qui pourrait vous arriver ! »

_Quoi ? Quoi ?? Quoi ???_

« Je refuse— »

Il manqua de trébucher et elle le rattrapa de justesse.

« Bon, d’accord… » céda-t-il.

Quand il avait dit à Seokmin qu’il ne vivait pas loin, ce n’était pas un mensonge. Ils marchaient depuis cinq minutes et il pouvait déjà apercevoir son immeuble.

« Pourquoi vous avez bu comme ça ? Vous êtes médecin, vous savez que c’est dangereux.

\- Je ne suis pas médecin… Et puis j’aurai pas bu si Seokmin n’avait pas chanté cette stupide chanson. »

Mina fronça les sourcils.

« Ça me parait léger comme raison. »

Jeonghan l’imita.

« C’est la chanson que chantait tout le temps ce sa— quelqu’un.

\- Rupture difficile, je vois. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu’un comme vous pouvait être célibataire. » elle s’arrêta pour prendre sa respiration. La pente qui menait aux bâtiments résidentiels était plus raide qu’elle ne le paraissait. « Mais bon… vous ne devriez pas boire à cause d’un salaud (« langage, mademoiselle Kwon »), au contraire, vous devriez lui montrer à quel point vous êtes mieux sans lui. Imaginez que ce soit lui qui vous avait trouvé comme ça, vous auriez eu honte. Alors que si vous vous croisez alors que vous êtes bien habillez, mettre de vous-même et heureux, c’est lui qui aura honte. Il se sentira même bête d’avoir—

\- Coucher avec la voisine.

\- Oh wow… ouais, OK. Il se sentira bête d’avoir couché avec la voisine. »

Jeonghan pinça doucement l’étudiante à l’épaule.

« Arrête de dire des gros mots.

\- J’ai juste répété ce que vous avez dit ! » s’offusqua-t-elle .

« C’est pas une raison !

\- Yah ! »

Il lui tapa le haut de la tête.

« ‘‘Yah !’’ ?! Respecte tes ainés ! »

Elle fit la moue.

« Vous êtes pas drôle. Si vous continuez, je vous abandonne l—

\- Infirmier Yoon ? »

Le duo se tourna vers la nouvelle voix.

Choi Seungcheol se tenait en haut de la pente, les bras croisés sur son torse et l’air mécontent. Son chien, une grosse bête poilue qui fit grimacer Jeonghan, aboya une fois, tirant avec impatience sur sa laisse.

« P-proviseur Choi ! » dirent en même temps l’infirmier et la lycéenne.

L’homme fronça encore plus les sourcils quand il se rendit compte que la jeune femme qui accompagnait son voisin était plutôt une jeune fille.

Il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient des deux et attrapa le bras de Jeonghan qui grimaça.

« Monsieur Yoon ne se sent pas bien, monsieur Choi. » expliqua Mina en grimaçant sous la violence du proviseur. Elle savait qu’il se faisait des idées.

« Vous ne devriez pas ramener un homme chez lui, jeune fille. Rentrez chez vous, je m’occupe de monsieur Yoon. »

Elle hésita à répliquer mais opta pour un retrait stratégique. Elle salua les deux hommes et repartit rapidement en direction de chez elle.

« On rentre. » entendit-t-elle avant de définitivement descendre la pente.

_Il faut que je dise ce qui vient de se passer à Bora !_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus :)
> 
> Bora est l'élève qui a emmené Mina à l'infirmerie dans le premier chapitre et celle qui répand les rumeurs (contre son gré). Elle a beaucoup d'imagination et une trop grande bouche pour son bien x)


	4. Smells like break up

Jeonghan posa sa tête sur son bureau et ferma les yeux. Il était fichu.« Il me déteste… » qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris de boire autant ?! Il avait assurément baissé dans l’estime de proviseur Choi.

« Monsieur Yoon ?

\- Pas maintenant, Mina. J’essaye de digérer la honte que je me suis tapée.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? De ce qui s’est passé avec Monsieur Choi ? »

Il geignit.

« Vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis sûre qu’il a déjà oublié. » Elle sonnait tout sauf sûre.

Il soupira. Il n’aurait plus qu’à ne jamais sortir de son bureau.

Il devrait se faire aussi petit qu’une souris.

« Vous n’avez qu’à lui en parler. Pour tout lui expliquer. » Elle s’assît sur le lit habituel et lui fit un haussement d’épaule comme si elle avait trouvé la solution à tous ses problèmes.

« De toute façon, vu comment tout le monde ne parle que de vous deux, je ne pense pas qu’il aura vraiment le temps de penser à ça.

\- De nous deux. Qui, nous deux ? Comment ça, nous deux ?! »

Elle fit une petite grimace et il sut qu’il n’aimerait pas ce qui allait suivre.

« Hé bien… Tout le monde pense que vous êtes ensemble. »

Il eut un silence.

L’information prit un moment pour atteindre le cerveau de l’infirmier.

« Pardon ? » répondit-il aussi calmement qu’il put.

« Ce n’est pas si absurde que ça, vous savez. La première fois qu’on s’est vu, il était littéralement étalé sur vous !

\- Il a trébuché !

\- Sur quoi ? Votre beauté. »

Il se redressa, rougissant.

« Est-ce que tu me dragues… pour lui ? »

Mina haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être. »

Jeonghan ne savait ce qu’il avait bien pu faire dans une vie intérieure pour en arriver là.

« Bref. Vous inquiétez pas trop par rapport à ça. Sachez juste que vous feriez un super couple tous les deux. »

Elle se coucha sur le lit et remonta un peu les manches de son uniforme d’hiver pour laisser passer la fraicheur de l’infirmerie. Quelques bleus apparurent à Jeonghan qui fronça les sourcils. Il n’aimait pas les voir et il n’allait pas nous plus aimer ce qu’il était sur le point de faire.

« Mina ?

\- Monsieur Yoon ?

\- Tu veux bien me dire d’où viennent ces bleus ? S’il-te-plait ?

\- Est-ce que je peux mentir ? »

Sa voix était plus petite, moins confiante que d’habitude et il se détesta instantanément d’avoir abordé ce sujet.

« J’ai besoin que tu me dises la vérité. Et si ça a un lien avec le fait que tu viens souvent ici.

\- Si je vous dérange, il faut me le dire, monsieur. Pas la peine de faire ce genre de détour, je ne serai pas vexée.

\- Mina. » gronda-t-il.

La jeune fille tapa le lit d’exaspération puis se redressa. Elle semblait extrêmement énervée.

« Oui, je me fais harceler et oui, je viens ici pour y échapper. »

La sonnerie retentit et Mina sauta du lit.

« Sur ce, je m’en vais. »

Elle attrapa son sac et quitta la pièce, ne manquant pas de claquer la porte pour montrer son mécontentement.

Jeonghan ouvrit grand les yeux. Il n’avait jamais vu Kang Mina fâchée. Dans son imaginaire, elle ne connaissait pas la colère.

« Bon… »

Ça ne s’était pas passé comme il l’avait espéré…

∘◦❁◦∘

Le problème avec le fait de travailler dans un lycée, c’est qu’on n’a jamais un moment de répits. Là, par exemple, il était vingt heures, il n’y avait plus d’étudiants dans l’école depuis une bonne heure déjà et pourtant, Jeonghan ne pouvait pas simplement sortir de l’établissement rentrer chez lui.

Non.

Il devait d’abord aller manger avec ses collègues.

Parce que c’est dans l’étiquette du bon employé. Ce que Jeonghan est. Bien sûr.

Et parce qu’il a du mal à dire non, aussi.

Il marchait à l’arrière de la petite troupe qui se déplace bruyamment dans la rue. Parce qu’il casserait probablement le bras du premier prof qui oserait le poser sur ses épaules.

Il faisait froid. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Et ça, c’était dur à vivre, croyez-le.

« On est arrivé ! » s’exclama une professeure d’anglais.

Il ne pouvait ignorer le regard du proviseur sur lui. Il savait qu’il le jugeait. Que la scène de la veille tournait dans son esprit.

Jeonghan devait faire quelque chose. La bouteille !

Il saisit le verre vert et se tourna vers le proviseur. Celui-ci avisa la bouteille. Silencieusement il souleva son verre et Jeonghan s’appliqua à le remplir.

Seungcheol se tourna vers lui afin d’être dos à son voisin de droite, plus âgé qui lui et descendit rapidement le verre.

Jeonghan l’observa attentivement. La tête levée, sa mâchoire apparaissait plus carrée et sa pomme d’Adam plus visible. Il suivit des yeux le mouvement de celle-ci puis les baissa. Il n’avait pas voulu le fixer ; il n’avait pas pu s’en empêcher.

Le proviseur bougea. Jeonghan prit tout son courage pour relever le regard. Il observa avec surprise Mr. Choi prendre la bouteille et remplir le verre de Jeonghan.

« Buvez. » dit-il simplement et Jeonghan s’exécuta instantanément.

Le silence revint entre eux.

Le reste du corps enseignant ne remarquait rien. Même le voisin chantait à tue-tête avec un professeur de géographie.

« Je suis désolé que vous m’ayez vu comme ça, la dernière fois. » dit doucement l’infirmier.

Mr. Choi tourna vivement la tête vers lui, la mine froncée.

« Pas ici. Sortons. »

Il se leva et quitta le restaurant. Jeonghan attendit quelques instants et en fit de même. Dehors, il trouva le proviseur adossé à un mur, une cigarette dans une main et un briquet dans l’autre. Un peu par réflexe, Jeonghan posa sa main sur celle de Mr. Choi pour l’empêcher d’allumer le bâton

L’homme ne dit rien. Il se contenta de remettre le tout dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

« Je ne comprends pas.

\- Quoi donc ? »

Le proviseur fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant.

« Vous aviez l’air responsable. Pourtant, je vous surprends avec une de nos élèves en plein milieu de la nuit. 

\- Qu— Oh mon dieu, jamais je ne ferai quoique ce soit avec un élève ! Elle m’aidait à rentrer chez moi. Vous avez bien vu que j’étais saoul… » bougonna-t-il sur la fin. Le proviseur pensait si peu de lui qu’il avait bel et bien sauté sur cette conclusion, hein… Si peu pour avoir essayé de faire copain-copain avec lui plus tôt dans l’année…

« Vous…

\- On s’est croisés, j’étais incapable de marcher et elle a juste eu pitié. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. »

Jeonghan leva les yeux vers Mr. Choi. Celui-ci n’avait plus l’air froid mais embarrassé et maladroit comme quand ils s’étaient croisés à la laverie automatique. Il rougissait aussi. C’était joli.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Mr. Han. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris de sauter sur une telle conclusion. J’aurai dû vous demander ce qu’il s’était passé au lieu de vous ramener chez vous sans rien dire… 

\- C’est vrai… Mais bon ! » Jeonghan haussa les épaules « Maintenant c’est réglé. Et je… vais rentrer chez moi. Bonne soirée monsieur. »

Il salua Mr. Choi et retourna dans le restaurant pour récupérer ses affaires. Honnêtement, cette discussion lui avait un peu coupé l’appétit.

Il prétexta un mal de crane pour que ses collègues le laissent enfin partir puis il fit un salut général.

« Vous rentrer ? » demanda-t-on dans son dos. Il se retourna.

Mr. Choi. Encore.

« Eh bien oui. » répondit l’infirmier en soulevant son sac à hauteur des yeux.

Mr. Choi le regarda, puis regarda le ciel puis de nouveau Jeonghan puis souffla un bon coup.

« Attendez-moi ! »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Jeonghan de dire quoique ce soit. Il retourna à l’intérieur et ressortit avec sa veste et son propre sac.

« Allons-y ! » dit-il tout sourire.

« Non, monsieur. » refusa Jeonghan. Pourquoi la source de son embarras refusait de le laisser tranquille ? Reverrait-il un jour le calme que l’anonymat lui apportait ? « J’aimerai rentrer seul, s’il-vous-plait. »

Mr. Choi baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures. Puis il les releva et hocha simplement la tête.

« Je comprends. Je vais… partir dans un quart d’heure alors. »

Jeonghan le salua une dernière fois puis s’empressa de partir. Mr. Choi retourna à l’intérieur.

Aucun d’eux ne remarquèrent les professeurs de géographie appuyés contre la devanture, cigarettes dans le bec.

**Author's Note:**

> Voici le premier chapitre de ma dernière histoire.
> 
> J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire :)
> 
> À ceux et celles qui viennent directement de WattP pour lire cette histoire : merci de votre soutient !


End file.
